legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Taralyn Zorander
'Taralyn wa's the name of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander's daughter in Legend of the Seeker. In the book version, her name is not revealed. Years ago, Lord Panis Rahl heard of a prophecy in which he was to father a child who would kill his cruel older brother, Darken Rahl. Panis chose Taralyn, a woman whose bloodline was as strong as his own, and in the guise of a shepherd he won her heart, fathering a son with her. Upon learning of the truth, Darken Rahl ordered that every new-born son in Brennidon be killed, during the time which the prophecy was suppose to take place. Taralyn gave birth just before the massacre, and gave her son, Richard, to Zedd to be taken away and kept safely. Three years later, Taralyn had a daughter named Jennsen. Darken Rahl said to Jennsen much later that Panis had fathered her as well. For days she held her baby in her arms, afraid she would be taken away just like Richard. After this, Taralyn raised her daughter peacefully and very protectively, without telling her that she was pristinely ungifted. By the time Jennsen reached adulthood, Darken Rahl had ordered Denna to capture the pristinely ungifted one, and in order to do so the Mord Sith held Taralyn hostage, torturing her with the agiel if Jennsen did not do as she wished. After retrieving the third Box of Orden and with a failed attempt to make Jenssen believe that the Seeker was evil, Denna began relentlessly torturing Taralyn, then ordered her men to tie the two to a horse. Moments later, Richard and his friends came to save them. However, in the midst of the fight Zedd picked up Taralyn, and upon meeting each other for the first time in years they became distracted by recognizing each other, and only Jennsen was freed in time by Richard before Denna rode off on the horse, dragging Taralyn along with her. According to Jennsen, every year would Taralyn light up candles for Richard's birthday, constantly wondering about his appearance and wellbeing. This was mentioned after Richard discovered this woman's identity. However, Taralyn had refused to discuss who Jennsen's or Richard's father was, becoming upset whenever Jennsen raised the subject such that she had stopped asking and thus could tell Richard nothing of his father, not even whether they had the same one. Richard later attempted to make a bargain with Denna, only for the Mord Sith to kill Taralyn and threatened not to revive her in time with the breath of life should Richard fail to succeed in his part of the deal. However, when Richard takes control of the Power of Orden, a controlled Denna admitted that she knew she would not save Taralyn in time. This caused Richard to go into a fit, forcing Kahlan to beat Denna ruthlessly and the D'Haran soldiers to kill each other, until Jennsen managed to separate the boxes. Taralyn was later cremated before the Mother Confessor, Kahlan, her children Richard and Jennsen, and her father, Zedd. In the end, it was considered that she had brought them together.